


All I Want Is Fun

by Vegorott



Series: Demon Hunters [4]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Phantom finally has Jackie in a vulnerable spot, he's able to kill him but instead, he runs off. Jackie's left confused and he talks to Mad, leading him to confront Phantom and discover something new
Relationships: MadMare, Madpat/Natemare, jackieboyman/phantom, phantomhero
Series: Demon Hunters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128116
Kudos: 14





	All I Want Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr asked how Jackie and Phantom ended up getting together, here's my take on it

“Can’t catch me~” Phantom giggled as he leaped away from Jackie once again, letting Jackie’s hands get just a little closer this time. 

“Don’t be so sure.” Jackie chuckled and stepped on a foot that made it look like he was going one way, but he quickly switched his weight and went the other way. 

“Not so fast!” Phantom knew what Jackie was trying and caught Jackie’s arm, spinning him around in a full turn before using his weight to force Jackie down to the ground on his back. Phantom kept one hand on Jackie’s arm and the other went to his neck, claws pressing against the soft skin. “Got’cha,” Phantom whispered with a grin. “I finally...got...you…” Phantom’s victorious feeling dropped when he realized what had happened. He caught Jackie. Jackie’s finally in a vulnerable position and all he had to do was squeeze _. _

Jackie didn’t say anything. No joke, so sass. Nothing. He just stared at Phantom, eyes wide and filled with something Phantom has never seen in them before…

_ Fear. _

Phantom knew what was expected of him, what he was supposed to do but it all went so wrong. He couldn’t move his hand, he just couldn’t. He could feel Jackie’s pulse under his fingers, how it was racing, pounding to the point Jackie probably couldn’t hear at this moment. He was scared and Phantom hated that. Jackie didn’t get scared. Jackie didn’t get scared of him...he didn’t...he never did. Phantom had to get away from this. He needed to get out and go somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t this. 

“I...uh...o-ouch.” Phantom pulled himself away from Jackie, taking the hand that was once on Jackie’s neck and moving it to cover his side. “I gotta...I gotta go heal. Until next time, Jackie.” Phantom awkwardly nodded before taking off and running away. 

“Wait...what?” 

x~x~x

“And then he just ran away.” Jackie finished telling the story of what had happened the previous night to Mad, thinking he’d be able to help him figure out why Phantom did that. They were sitting at a table in the library.

“Did you hit him earlier or something?” Mad asked, being thankful that Jackie made sure that they were alone during this conversation. 

“No, I kept missing. I got close a few times, but I’d know if I’d made contact.” Jackie crossed his arms on top of the table and leaned forward, resting his chin on top of them. “I don’t get it. He finally had me down and could have killed me but he...didn’t. He just stared at me and he looked scared. Why would he be scared? I was the one about to die, why did it affect him like that?” Jackie sat right back up when he saw the look on Mad’s face. “What am I missing?” 

“Have you ever noticed that low-ranked Demons seem to be avoiding you or even middle-ranked hesitate, especially after sniffing?” Mad picked at his fingers.

“Yeah, I just thought that I was getting known amongst the Demons or something. Being able to fight one of The Twins probably earned me some-”

“You’ve been Marked.” Mad cut Jackie off. 

“Marked?” 

“It means-”

“I know what it means.” This time Jackie cut Mad off. “I just…” 

“Do you like him?”

“He’s a Demon.”

“And?” Mad grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged it down, showing that there was, what looked like, a scarred bite mark right under his collarbone. “Do you know what it means to be Claimed?” 

“Yeah.” Jackie leaned in and got a closer look. “So...you and Mare?” 

“Yep.” Mad nodded his head when Jackie held a hand out, silently asking permission to touch it. “The world is more complicated than we could ever believe.” Mad felt Jackie’s fingers gently tracing the Claim Mark. 

“I should…” Jackie lowered his hand. “I should go.” He stood up quickly and started to walk out, only stopping when Mad said his name. 

“Jackie. You know how to talk to people. Use it.” Mad advised. Jackie just paused where he was before taking off once again. 

Jackie ignored the other Hunters who tried speaking to him on his way out of Headquarters. He just needed to go. No distractions. No stopping. Just  _ go. _

Jackie eventually made his way to where Mad said The Twins usually hung out. He could feel the shift in the air, something was crawling up his back and telling him to go. Jackie knew that was part of the Demon Territory Marking. It gave Humans a chill that would make them avoid the area. It took him years to be able to tell the difference between a strong Demon’s Mark and a weak Demon’s. This was strong. Really strong. 

“There he is,” Mare said when he saw Jackie. He was sitting on a bench and it took Jackie a second to find that Phantom was laying on top of a canopy and, assuming by the large collection of apple cores on the ground, had eaten most of the apples from the tree next to him. Jackie didn’t have the care to wonder why an apple tree was able to grow in the city, that could wait till later. 

“Um...hey.” Jackie awkwardly greeted. 

“Hey…” Phantom greeted back. 

“I’ll let you two talk in private.” Mare got up and walked over to Jackie. He held a hand out and Jackie responded by turning his pockets inside out. “Can’t blame me for making sure,” Mare said before leaving. Jackie fixed his pockets and tried to look at Phantom but quickly turned his head back to the tree, not ready just yet for eye contact. 

“You...Marked me?” Jackie wasn’t the biggest fan of how that question came out.”

“Yeah.” Phantom dropped another apple core. “Wanted to keep you safe.” 

“Why?” 

“At first...cause I thought you’d be fun.” Phantom sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the canopy. “I didn’t want some other Demon to kill you before I was done.” 

“And now?” Jackie was shocked that Phantom was being more forthcoming with information, with the truth. 

“Because I like you.” Phantom curled up a little bit at that confession. 

“Oh…” Jackie swallowed thickly and finally looked at Phantom. 

“Yeah...I...I talked to Mare after I ‘got hurt’ and...yeah…” Phantom jumped off of the canopy, his body still not fully turned towards Jackie. 

“I talked with Mad.” Jackie rubbed his arm. 

“Sounds about right.” Phantom weakly chuckled and took a slow step so he was facing Jackie, but his head was still looking down. ”They’ve been all lovey-dovey ever since they Claimed each other.” 

“So...you like me?” Jackie took a few steps towards Phantom. 

“I feel like a child talking like that, but yes.” Phantom placed his hands on the sides of his neck and groaned. “I like you and I think you’re fun and cool and not shitty like other Humans and I don’t want to hurt you and-” Phantom almost jumped straight into the air when Jackie suddenly moved in and kissed him. Phantom really wasn’t expecting Jackie to be forward, to be the one to make the first move, but he was far from complaining. “Oh, fuck me,” Phantom said when Jackie parted the kiss. 

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed-” Jackie’s last word became a little yelp when Phantom grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him in close. 

“No, I mean,  _ fuck me _ .” Phantom practically growled. 

“I-I-I-” Jackie stammered, face burning bright red. 

“That’s better.” Phantom chuckled, enjoying the shift in power, and he pulled Jackie right back into a more fun kiss. 


End file.
